The Voidman's tale
by Voidman
Summary: Do you know of the Void, do you understand it, can you hear it whisper life's mysteries to you? This is the tale of a being that was and is, indeed the Void's child. If not then please read on, if not to bad I'm telling you anyway.


**Voidman**

**HE moaned, his head swimming with emptiness, he got up sun beating down on his body as he looked around him. What he saw was slightly raising land but still kind of flat, otherwise known as a Great Plains biome. Great. He started moving towards the direction of south, before tripping over something, cursing his unnatural tallness he looked at the object he had to have tripped over, noticing a large leathery backpack. Happy at the find and the fact it looked like it would fit him he opened the bag up only to see a lone folded piece of paper, opening he it read **_**craft a beacon, to bring hope the unspoken. **_**Ok then, either that's good or bad or I feel like I'm going to find out. He looked south again. Better get started. **

**9 ticks later and he was facing a desert, although quite dry and devoid of rain the scenery was ugly. The sky was getting darker and darker; however luck had seemed to smile upon him, because he discovered (one in a 1000) a sandstone temple. One of the great ways to get loot. Going in was the easy part (besides hitting his head) the hard part is getting down there without setting off the TNT trap at the bottom which would hurt like getting hit by an iron windblower. He gently lowered himself to the ground while keeping his eyes on the pressure plate at all times in order to not accidently set the dang thing off. He sighed as he reaped the rewards: 8 sunmetal ingots, 5 iron ingots, a stone sword that quite frankly took a beating, and a couple of bones. Not much to him but much needed. He grappled with the last claw-full of sandstone to pull himself up out of the pit he made when he dropped one of the bones on the plate activating the TNT and causing an explosion, he made it out with all the stuff intact thankfully. **

**He was nearing something he did not know what but he was close to it, infact he could see grassland ahead too but something was bothering him it was something, no someone running though the desert with a large amount of mobs going after him/her. Now to a Minecrafter's eyes all mobs were brainless evil creatures who's main porpoise to screw them over in life, but in reality it's a little bit more complicated than the simple "killallminecrafters" thought process. The mobs more than often kept to themselves but would most likely attack each other if provoked in the slightness way. However they all work together (unless attacked by another mob) when a Minecrafter is around. Anyway the person was screaming and sobbing in the most annoying of ways. He hated that he ****had ****to help what seemed like a her, minecraftersaresoannoying. He would have to teleport in order to reach? Her? before the more hostile mobs did, he hated teleporting, *Voompft*...*Voompft* He quickly swept her in his arms and muffled her mouth *Voompft*...*Voompft* he stumbled slightly and let the girl drop to the grass as he caught himself on a oak tree, the girl was still crying in a loud wail of "I don't want to die!" and "please don't kill me" It irritated him beyond belief! Did he not just save her from a certain painful death? He growled at the minecrafter, "Shut it girl of painful-wails, I just saved you and have intention to cause the innocent pain" he leaned over her "you ****are ****innocent yes?" she sobbed out something like a yes he did not care of it; he had just found a sign that had his attention. It read: **_**"Greenleaf Village up ahead."**_** he knew he had found the place he was looking for, he just about started to the village when he heard from behind him "wait, please don't leave." He turned "Why do you agitate me with pity?" he growled out. She just looked at the ground and whimpered out, "You the first person to do something nice for me."**

**He looked down at her, sudden empathy coming from somewhere deep in his body, he didn't know from where in his past which remained unknown to him, but it was there, and he felt the sadness of empathy, He growled out a simply question, "would you like to join me in my travels to craft a beacon?" she looked up with a sad-happy smile one he had once made in his shadowed past.**

**A few ticks later he had found the sign again, "Why are we heading to that village?" the girl asked to him. He simply looked at her, "I have not the slightest of clues as of why, but I know I must go." she slumped to the answer; continuing to walk for a bit before perking up and asking, "Well... what is your name?" He stopped, starring at nothing at all but the moon in the sky, "I..." he paused "I don't have a name" he said simply and continued to walk. She strided to his side "How can you not have a name?" she asked, "I mean mine is rose but I'm call Lil'ender by some of my friends." He gazed down at her and for the first time noticed her wearing a torn hoodie that had enderman eyes dyed on the black cloth. He looked at the moon again, "I have no name, no family or friends to my knowledge." The girl looked down as she walked "That's sad." She muttered as she looked up and smiled "Well you have a friend now!" He looked down "Putting favor in me?" the thought seemed crazy, with his unnatural tallness and Void black skin. He looked up ahead, seeing the village, he grabs the girl who let out a "what?" and started to sprint towards the tall walled area, he's going to build that beacon.**

**Slowing down he came to a gate of netherbrick faded with time. He looked up at one of the four guard towers and called soft yet loud "Guard of Greenleaf, I request permission to enter!" The guard snapped to attention and looked down on him and froze "You… are you crafter of beacon and one of the Void?" the note came to mind as he said the following, "Yes I am the crafter of beacons, I must craft another!" he shouted in return. The guard shouted something to someone on the inside and suddenly he found the gate lifting up to his height before walking in with the girl at his side**


End file.
